Vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, airplanes, boats, etc. often include a number of various components which are configured to assist in vehicular operation and/or driver/passenger comfort. Components such as seats, seat belts, steering wheels, and mirrors are generally adjustable to accommodate drivers and passengers of varying heights, weights, arm lengths, leg lengths, etc. A center console is a vehicular component positioned between the front seats of an automobile, and may include an armrest, a storage compartment, one or more beverage holders, a cigarette lighter, etc.
Traditional center consoles are generally statically mounted to the frame of a vehicle. As a result, traditional center consoles are limited by their inability to provide a comfortable arm rest for drivers and passengers of varying sizes. Center consoles which are adjustably mounted to the frame of the vehicle are often secured to the frame with a bulky, complex mounting mechanism such as a 4-bar linkage. These mounting mechanisms add additional weight and complexity to the vehicle, and occupy a significant amount of volume which could otherwise be utilized for storage or other center console accessories.
Traditional center consoles often have a storage compartment that is accessible by opening a lid that is pivotally mounted to the top of the center console. The lid may be pivotally mounted through the use of a hinge or other pivot mechanism. An upper surface of the lid generally includes a padded surface which is configured to act as an armrest for the driver and/or the passenger. The lid may also include a latch, button, or other release which secures the lid to the top of the center console. To access the storage compartment, the top of the lid must be free from obstructions such that the lid can be pivotally raised. As such, a driver or passenger is forced to inconveniently remove his/her arm from the armrest on the lid prior to accessing the storage compartment. In addition, traditional pivotally mounted lids are generally bulky, occupying significant volume that could otherwise be utilized for the storage compartment.
Center consoles, dashboards, door panels, steering wheels, and other vehicle components which are likely to come into physical contact with a driver or passenger often include a padded portion configured to add comfort to the interior of the vehicle. The padded portion generally includes a rigid substrate, a soft and flexible outer surface (or skin), and padding positioned between the rigid substrate and the outer surface. Once the padded portion is assembled, the padded portion is mounted to a door panel, center console lid, dashboard, or other rigid surface. The padded portion is generally mounted by securing the rigid substrate of the padded portion to the rigid surface using fasteners, adhesives, or other mounting methods. Unfortunately, the use of a rigid substrate in traditional padded portions adds additional weight and cost (i.e., labor and parts) to the vehicle. The use of fasteners to mount the rigid substrate to the vehicle further adds weight and cost to the vehicle.
Thus, the inventors have perceived a need for a center console that is able to provide a comfortable, convenient arm rest for drivers and passengers of various sizes without utilizing a bulky or complex adjustment assembly. The inventors have also perceived a need for a center console with an armrest and a storage compartment that is accessible without disrupting an individual using the armrest. The inventors have further perceived a need for making a lightweight, low cost padded portion which can be positioned on virtually any rigid surface in the interior of a vehicle.